Rob Lucci
|-|Pre-Timeskip Base= |-|Pre-Timeskip Zoan= |-|Post-Timeskip Base= Summary “The Murder Machine” Rob Lucci was the strongest member of Cipher Pol Number Nine, a top secret group of eight assassins tasked with various undercover operations for the World Government. Lucci bases his outlook on justice on his personal philosophy that any person or thing that goes against the World Government's interests should be destroyed, but is also evil for being that way. Specifically, he has declared to serve a "Dark Justice". He and his group are masters of Rokushiki (literally Six Styles), a martial arts fighting style based on six different superhuman techniques, and he and the rest of CP9 gave the Straw Hats some of their toughest and grueling battles yet. He has eaten the Cat-Cat Fruit (Neko Neko no Mi), Model: Leopard. He's expelled from CP9 along with his co-workers after Spandam blames them for the failure of the Enies Lobby mission and also finds himself being hunted down by the Marines in order to be silenced. He survives this ordeal, however, and joins CP-0. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, higher in Zoan Form | At least Low 7-B, likely far higher Name: Rob Lucci, epithet "The Murder Machine" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 28 (Pre-Timeskip) | 30 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Rokushiki Master, Zoan Devil Fruit User, Former CP9 Agent, CP0 Agent Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absolute Mastery with Rokushiki (He has mastered all six styles of Rokushiki. Encompasses versatile combat techniques), Acrobatics, Afterimage Creation, Pseudo-Flight (Via Geppou), Statistics Amplification (Via Soru, Tekkai and Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin), Body Control and Damage Reduction (Kami-e and Tekkai), Enhanced Senses (Zoan users gain the senses of their respective animal), Limited Biological Manipulation via Seimei Kikan, Air Manipulation (Via Rankyaku and Flying Shigan), Transformation and Natural Weaponry (Ate the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard, a Zoan-type Devil Fruit which allows him to transform into a leopard and a giant leopard-human hybrid), Attack Reflection (via Tekkai: Utsugi), Minor Durability Negation (via Rokuogan) | Same as before, Haki (Armament and Observation user) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Almost twice as strong as Kaku, could overwhelm Base Luffy as of Water 7, nearly one-shot Franky, and claimed to be 5 times tougher than Fukurou), higher in Zoan form (Vastly stronger than Base, matched Gear 2nd Luffy. He's strongly implied to have been capable of killing the rest of the Straw Hats by Luffy and Usopp, meaning he should be at least as strong as Zoro with Asura), his Rokuogan can bypass durability by targeting the organs | At least Small City level+ (Lucci very casually one-shot Leo and sent Sai flying with a simple kick), likely far higher (Hasn't demonstrated his full power nor his Zoan form after the timeskip), his Rokuogan can bypass durability by targeting the organs Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, higher with Soru (Much faster than Kalifa), far higher in Zoan form with Soru and Kamisori (Even faster than in base and can change his form with Life Return to increase his speed even further, kept up with Gear Second Luffy before he slowed down) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Leo and Sai simultaneously), far higher with Soru and Zoan form Lifting Strength: At least Class M | Likely Class G (via powerscaling) Striking Strength: Large Town Class (Strongest of CP9), higher with Zoan forms | At least Small City Class+, likely far higher Durability: Large Town level (He didn't even budge upon taking an attack from Franky with his Tekkai, and he withstood a punch to the face from Gear 2nd Luffy, though this still visibly injured him and sent him flying a fair distance, 5 times tougher than Fukurou), higher in Zoan form (Took numerous attacks from Gear 2nd Luffy with minimal damage despite Gear 2nd being capable of thrashing Lucci in his Base form), higher with Tekkai (sustained the damage from Gear 3rd Luffy although he was nearly defeated by it) | At least Small City level+, likely far higher Stamina: Very high (Can fight for a long time and take lots of damage without becoming exhausted. Trained as an assassin and special fighting force since childhood. Didn't even flinch upon taking canon-fire to his back, which resulted in him receiving large permanent burn scars), Extremely High as a Zoan Devil Fruit User (Zoan Devil Fruit users are hailed for their ability to recover very quickly. It took all of Luffy's energy to permanently incapacitate Lucci in his Zoan form, and left the former incapacitated before the latter fell) Range: Standard melee range in base to extended melee range in Zoan form, tens of meters with Tobu Shigan Bachi, up to Hundreds of meters with Rankyaku (Brings down the Galley La headquarters building with a casual swipe of his leg) Standard Equipment: His Pigeon, Hattori Intelligence: Master of martial arts and killing techniques, competent battle strategist, good at figuring out plans and motivations of his enemies, knowledgeable about Devil Fruits, skilled shipwright (enough to become a foreman in a world famous boatyard), a sawyer, tree nail and bolt specialist Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit user weaknesses, and using Tekkai requires him to stay sufficiently still. Due to being a carnivorous Zoan, Lucci is much more violent and blood-thirsty and can be more easily provoked. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rokushiki: A special, superhuman martial arts style. *'Geppo (Moon Step):' allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. CP9 members can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. (Lucci showed a variant of Geppo, where he combines it with Soru to create the three-dimensional movement Kamisori. **'Kamisori ("Razor"):' A combination of Geppo and Soru, where Lucci uses Soru in a zigzag motion in midair, allowing extremely fast movements in three dimensions. *'Tekkai (Iron Mass):' hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces. **'Tekkai "Utsugi" (Iron Mass: "Deutzia"):' This form of Tekkai is used entirely as a counter instead, where the purpose is not to absorb damage from the attack, but to transfer the shock of the attack back to the attacker, which can lead to broken bones in a normal human body. *'Shigan (Finger Gun):' A close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. His Shigan's shape is derived from the shape of the finger, hence the hit of Shigan will have more of an impact on Luffy's rubber body (which normally reflects bullets) if it is sharper than the round bullet and resembles more modern bullets. **'Shigan "Oren" ("Finger Gun: 'Yellow Lotus'"):' A rapid-fire version of the normal Shigan technique that hits the enemy multiple times. **'Tobu Shigan ("Flying Finger Gun"):' A projectile version of Shigan that fires a sharp compressed air shockwaves from the finger thrust enabling the user to injure someone without getting close. ***'Tobu Shigan "Bachi" ("Flying Finger Gun: 'Plectrum'"):' Similar to "Rankyaku", this technique is able to pierce Luffy's rubber body. Unlike all other versions, this type of Shigan is launched by flicking instead of jabbing. **'Shigan "Madara" ("Finger Gun: 'Speckles'"):' Similar to Shigan Oren, but is performed with both hands instead of one and in half-leopard form (meaning that his fingers are clawed), this makes for the ultimate Shigan barrage. *'Rankyaku (Storm Leg):' A powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. However, it has been shown that almost any length of the appendage (such as a tail or neck) at high velocities are also capable of this move. **'Rankyaku "Ran" ("Storm Leg: 'Riot/War'"):' A rapid-fire technique, where Lucci launches multiple Rankyaku with both legs. **'Rankyaku "Hyobi" ("Storm Leg: 'Leopard Tail'"):' Used in half-leopard form. Rob Lucci creates a large, powerful Rankyaku in the shape of a swirl, which is launched at the enemy like a razor blade. **'Rankyaku "Gaicho" ("Storm Leg: 'Victorious Bird'"):' Lucci creates a large Rankyaku in the shape of a bird, but instead of using his legs, he uses his claws in his half-leopard form. *'Soru (Shave):' allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. *'Kami-e (Paper Drawing):' makes the users' body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. **'Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin (Life Return: Paper Drawing Fighting Form):' Used by Rob Lucci. Using Life Return, he makes his half-leopard form smaller, lighter, and possibly faster. He is much agiler and harder to hit in this form, as opposed to his normal half-leopard form. ***'Seimei Kikan: Kaijo (Life Return: Cancel):' Rob Lucci in his smaller half-leopard form. It cancels his Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin technique, and returns to his larger, stronger half-leopard form. *'Rokuogan (Six King Gun):' Is the secret and ultimate attack of the Rokushiki''style. Rob Lucci states that only those who have absolute mastery of the other six skills can have access to this seventh skill. **'Rokushiki Ogi: Rokuogan (Six Powers Ultimate Attack: Six King Gun):' A close-range technique, Lucci places both his fists forward producing a very powerful shockwave that strikes the opponent internally, bypassing their durability. **'Sai Dai Rin: Rokuogan (The Largest Ring: Six King Gun):' A more powerful Rokuogan done in his Half-Human, Half-Leopard Form, which has an enlarged attack radius and greater attack power thanks to a larger bodily mass. Geppou.gif|Geppou Lucci_Kamisori.gif|Kamisori Shigan_Ouren.gif|Shigan Ouren Shigan_Bachi.gif|Tobu Shigan Bachi Shigan_Madara.gif|Shigan Madara Rankyaku.gif|Rankyaku Rankyaku_Gaishou.gif|Rankyaku Gaishou Kami_E.gif|Kami-e Kami-E_Bushin.gif|Kami-e Bushin Rokuougan.gif|Rokuougan Rokuougan_Sai_Dai_Rin.gif|Sai Dai Rin: Rokuougan *'Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Lucci is one of these people. **'Busōshoku Haki:' Lucci is confirmed to have this type of Haki, but the limits of its use are currently unknown. **'Kenbunshoku Haki:' Lucci is confirmed to have this type of Haki, but the limits of its use are currently unknown. '''Key:' Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Leone (Akame ga Kill!) Leone's Profile (Low 7-B forms were used and speed was equalized) Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Zoro's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Sailors Category:Leaders Category:Spies Category:Assassins Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Air Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Adults Category:Acrobats Category:Biology Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 7